Maybe Perhaps Probably
by Bad Oppa
Summary: Rated T for language (may be raised if I actually decide to make this yaoi themed... which is very likely... you have been warned). There is no plot (other than the way that they all grow on each other), it will just be like a "diary" of what goes on during Zoro's stay at Mihawk's island (from all their perspectives). Will try to post new chapter every week.
1. Entry I

AN: The thoughts are in bold and sorry if they are too OOC, this fic is purely for the enjoyment of writing it on my part, though I hope you guys enjoy it as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

**- I -**

* * *

The young swordsman wandered around the forest gathering firewood for the night. Its not like it was snowing or anything but the rainy weather was enough to turn the stone-castle-mansion or whatever you want to call it into a freezer and he would rather spend an hour or two gathering wood than shivering all night. In reality the task should take him only a couple minutes but he was yet to be acquainted with the layout of the island... no to mention that the stupid trees kept moving and trying to make it impossible for him to make his way back. Whatever, he didn't mind being out for the extra hour, especially knowing that that shrilly voiced girl was yet to understand that he would like to be left alone and probably waiting for him to return to continue with her daily dose of "I'm-bored-play-with-me"s. Realizing that it was actually better to take his time he sat down, setting the pile of wood down next to him, laid back up against a tree and gazed up to see the persistent gray that colored the sky. He was a bit sleepy but his mind was too busy with thoughts of a certain someone for him to doze off.

Zoro really did wonder how in the world Dracule Mihawk had become the world's greatest swordsman; he really did. Sure he had experienced first hand that he was perfectly worthy of the title; but how the hell did he achieve such power and skill when he was so god damned lazy! **I train like crazy all day every day and I am far from reaching the level of skill that Mihawk has. **Yet all he ever _seemed_ to do when he wasn't "_training"_ him was read, sleep, and eat-

"Ha! And even then the bastard only eats when someone else cooks and serves the damn dish right under his nose..." And to his luck he was the one who ended up with that job. Apparently it was either that or starving to death since what that ghost-girl _"cooked" _could barely even be called "_food"_ and Zoro had seen no effort from Mihawk to cook for them since he arrived on the godforsaken island. "He's so damn close to asking to be fed with a spoon." Zoro grumbled under his breath and frowned even harder as he pictured himself spoon-feeding a bib wearing Mihawk. He sighed deeply, **How long have I been here? Maybe a month...** "These two years are going to be eternal."

"_Indeed. Eternal in some sense_, but once you are my age you'll see just how fast time flies by."

Zoro's blood frozen in place at the sound of that voice. He opened his eyes to find the master swordsman leaning up against the tree Zoro was currently sitting against, his stoic face and yellow eyes looking down at him. **How the hell didn't I hear him?!**

"Mihawk. What are you doing here. How long-"

Mihawk put his hand up to signal him that he wasn't done speaking. "Let's be a little reasonable though little rabbit, I would say that I am being more than generous to let you two abide in my home, use my things, eat my food. Given I may not cook it but I am the one who gets it in the first place. Is it so wrong for me to think that the very least you could do is serve it?"

"I told you I don't like being called that..." he almost pouted while the older man simply looked at him as though Zoro hadn't said anything.

Mihawk continued, "You're even borrowing my clothes and considering that neither of you came here with any money I am probably going to need to purchase you two clothing as well. Not to mention that I am going out of my way to train the very person that plans to beat me. Some people would call it ludicrous to eat and sleep next to their enemy, Roronoa."

"Okay, I get it. I get it," Zoro moved his gaze down to the floor, feeling a little warm from the embarrassment of having been heard by his _teacher _and proved wrong_,_ "but I wouldn't call you my enemy, you're just a promise I have to keep. Rivals, maybe. Not... my enemy," he finished off almost in a whisper.

"Hmn." Mihawk stood there thinking about what the young swordsman had just told him. "Touching."

The two stayed there in silence for almost an hour, Zoro had actually fallen asleep and Mihawk just stayed there looking up at the darkening sky. "Roronoa," he said loud enough to wake the young one up,"its getting rather late. I advise you head back. You can't train if you catch a cold, though knowing you you'd still try it." Mihawk picked up the pile of wood Zoro had gathered and began his way back to the castle.

"Oi, wait." Zoro called out behind him. "I'll carry those."

"I am fine off carrying them myself." He face unchanged except for a twinkle in his eyes, "if anything you should gather your own, the nights are a bit on the cold side here if you haven't noticed yet."

"What the hell?! I gathered it for me!"

"Fine. I'll share," he said as he handed Zoro just one twig."Here, being the generous man I am," holding back an amused grin as the scowl on the young one deepened. "You shouldn't make such a face. If you're not careful it'll stay like that forever."

Zoro followed him picking up whatever wood he could to make up for the fact that Hawk-eyes had just take his source of warmth for the night. Damn bastard. "I'm a couple years too old to believe that one," he added "if you haven't noticed yet" mimicking the older swordsman.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, Roronoa." When he didn't hear any response he looked back to find that the green haired boy was no where in sight. "Roronoa?" Mihawk sighed and rolled eyes and continued on his way. He was basically one hundred percent sure the boy had gotten lost... following him. He questioned how that was even possible; the young one's sense of direction truly did boggle his mind. Actually lot of what was Zoro stirred his thoughts, not that it ever showed.

* * *

Surely enough Zoro got there half an hour after Mihawk had arrived – relativity early when considering his sense of direction if you'd ask Mihawk. Mihawk didn't divert his eyes from the book he was reading, "Oh, goody you found your way back. Now, if you don't mind, which I am sure you don't, I am hungry and it is about time supper be served."


	2. Entry II

AN: I am so so so sorry for it taking almost a month but I just couldn't think of what to write next. I now the MiZo fandom is supper small and I just really want to give to you guys (me included). I would really appreciate if you give a review so I can see if you guys are liking it or not or if you guys think of something cute I could maaaybe input. Maybe. On a final note the next chapter should not take any longer than a week or two, enjoy~

**- II -**

* * *

"_Its' about time supper be served_," Zoro mimicked the master swordsman as he collapsed on his bed, tired from having served said supper. **Okay, so the bastards' right about doing something in return. **But that doesn't mean he can't complain about it. He was starting to miss just needing to come in and eat whatever it was that the cook had made. Heck, he would never actually tell the pervert but he was almost feeling appreciation for what the cook has done for them right about now. No he would never tell him that. **He'd never live it down.**

Comfortable under his covers his mind went right back to the conversation between Mihawk and him, it was more like a lecture but that wasn't the important thing here. The man had actually _talked. _Okay, that makes it sound like he had never spoken before in his life. **Actually, wait he hadn't. **Well, at least not for a good while since Zoro "arrived".

Zoro rarely spoke more than was necessary – or provoked to - himself but he'd be damned if Mihawk didn't take the gold medal here. After Zoro had asked to be trained there might have been a sentence or two spread throughout a week from Mihawk. He would answer everything with a gaze or a hand or head movement. **Hmmmn... **Zoro tried to think of when he had started to speak more often but finding it a boring and fruitless task he drifted off to sleep.

**It is true. **Mihawk was not talkative. Far from it; and as for the few words that he would speak... well, lets call them constructive criticism (deep fried in sarcasm and sprinkled with a pinch of a superiority complex with the finishing touch of a deep velvety voice). He simply saw no point in wasting his time with small talk that would be of no benefit to him, and quite frankly it bored him a great deal since no one ever had anything interesting to say. However, it appears as though his prior thoughts on this topic have veered off their original course and were currently heading in the direction of a stubborn young man that, though it was obvious that he was a great deal more mature than others his age and that he knew his place in life, had an energy in him that was just to responsive to ignore. Once he realized that Zoro, regardless of his respect for him, would not hold back what was on his mind he decided that he would allow himself some fun here and there. Now THAT was entertaining. **Nothing harmful. A simple game of cat and mouse perhaps.**

Now, he would not necessarily say he was happy to have the younger swordsman here but he would say that he was very much surprised when he found him on his island and even more so surprised when he asked to be trained under his wing. **I wonder... should I ask... why...**

Unable to focus on the book he was reading he left the reading room and went to his bedroom in hopes that this night might be a good one and actually allow him a couple hours of sleep. He has never slept well but this was his third night without any sleep and though it wasn't affecting him too badly he was very well aware that one could die at the rate he was going. **Wouldn't that be great small talk. "Did you hear? The world's greatest swordsman died from lack of sleep." This is getting ridiculous...**

* * *

"_WAKE UP!"_

"AHG!" Zoro jumped off of his bed inn surprise. "Damn, what the hell!"

"Don't look at me like that. I tried waking you up nicely but you wouldn't even budge." Perona floated over to him and whispered, "This is like _waaay super_ important anyways. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Zoro looked at her questioningly, "... what?"

"...I think the old man is trying to kill us."

"What?" Zoro's eyes bugged out. He was not sure whether to laugh, ignore her and then go back to sleep or to actually worry. As of so far he knew that Perona was over the top dramatic. And he meant that in its entirety. He wouldn't be surprised if this was just a way of getting his attention. Plus he highly doubted the old man would do something so dishonorable as to take away the promised chance to fight him again. "What makes you think that?"

She moved in even closer, completely careless of her intrusion of Zoro's personal space. "So, like a loud bang woke me up but I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep but it was followed by more clattering so then I decided to find out if it was a ghost or a monster or something and then, like, I noticed that the noise was coming from the kitchen so I headed in that direction when then suddenly I noticed that it was Hawk-eyes brewing something up. _He's trying to kill us I tell you._"

Zoro looked at her with a blank stare as he tried to make sense of her story and her conclusion ( and a tad bit ticked that she can't seem to understand that people need breathing room). **What would he be doing in the kitchen? **_**Brewing? **_**What the actual **_**FUCK?**_He decided that it made none. **Yeah, no freaking sense at all. **"Okay...? Well, let me sleep and wake me up when you're dead."

"_WAAAA-"_ Perona's wail was cut short when they heard the knocking on the door. They turned their heads to the door in sync.

Zoro was not sure of how to describe the look on Mihawk's face that came and went just as fast to be replaced by his default stoic expression of "I hate you, and you and you."

The air seemed to loom heavily in the room accompanied by a strangling silence.

**Gosh, why are they such an awkward bunch?! **Perona complained in her head as she rolled her eyes. **Always with this dumb awkward silence thing...** but she was equally unwilling to be the one to break the silence out of her fear of Hawk-eyes.

"I-" Mihawk grumbled something to himself and stared at the two for a while longer as though what he was about to say was so crucial that it required the perfect wording and he was in search for it at the moment, "... come eat."

As uncomfortable as Zoro still felt under his gaze what had him still in place was the fact that he just realized what Perona was taking about. And. He. Could. Not. Believe. It.


	3. Entry III

AN: Yay, aren't you happy I didn't take two weeks ;)

**- III -**

* * *

Regret washed over Mihawk the longer the silence went on. He closed his eyes and started tapping his boot in frustration. **Ghhh... What was I thinking?**

_**-Earlier that morning-**_

**Damn this! Another night gone...** Dracule tossed and turned in the the king-sized bed, trying out an array of positions in every which way, looking for a comfortable spot in hopes of catching a few more hours of sleep. "Maybe I need a new bed?" he huffed and sat up ready to get out of bed in defeat only to flop right back down and kick around his bedsheets like a child throwing a tantrum over not being able to have more cookies unless they ate their vegetables first. Feeling a little better he laid there looking up at the mahogany canopy above him. "No. I don't need a new bed." He sighed deeply and looked over to see what time it was and sure enough it was early as hell. **2:49 a.m. Hmph, it was not a complete waste. At least I got two hours in today. **He got up from the bed and made his way over to the heavy draped curtains that matched the canopy to his bed and opened the ancient window to check what the weather was like. His hair and pajamas were immediately tousled by the crispy forest air. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of a freshly rained on earth yet to be lit by the sun. It was because of things like this that he choose to live on the abandoned island. That, and being as abandoned as it was he never had to speak to anyone or be cautious of running into someone he didn't particularly want to see (though that was not the situation at the moment, courtesy of a paw having, bible carrying bastard who he couldn't wait to get his hands on). He sat on the thick window ledge and looked at the moonlight scenery. It must have stopped raining just a while ago because it was still in the air and the sky was almost vacant of rain clouds, leaving the moon and stars to shine brightly and unhindered. He would normally either go out and do exercises or read a book until it was a decent enough time to "start the day" ever since the two kids had shown up but the ground was still to wet and muddy for his preference and he didn't quite feel like disturbing the beautifully lit night with a lamp or candle for him to read so he settled for simply enjoying the view.

* * *

**What the hell? **He awoke slowly as be began to feel pain in a couple spots, mainly his neck and back. Dracule had fallen asleep on the window ledge to his surprise (more surprised that he had actually slept again rather than where it was that he had fallen asleep). He retreated from the window, leaving it opened, and began to stretch to get the kinks out his body so he could do some exercises and take a quick shower.

Drying himself off and putting on his clothes he looked over to see the time; **5:08 a.m. Damn, I am hungry but its too early to wake the others up. **He recalled the younger swordsman's complaint about having to cook and serve the food "every time". If he waited for him to get up and serve breakfast he wouldn't be eating for another 3 hours. He thought it over as he finished dressing. _*GRRRWARL* _his stomach voiced its opinion. **Well, it appears Roronoa will be in for a treat...**

**-Back to Mihawk awkwardly standing in the doorway-**

"Just hurry, it tastes better while its still warm," he said curtly, turning his back to them and making his way back to the dining-room, ignoring the small tingle of embarrassment somewhere in his gut.

Zoro immediately shot up and off his bed, knocking over the unexpecting ghost princes. _"RUDE!"_

"Yeah, yeah. Just get ready and go eat," he waved her off as he went into the bathroom, "or do you want piss off the old man?" he poked his head out the door and shot her a knowing smirk. He was well aware of the girl's fear of Mihawk because he would – according to her – scold her out of nowhere and without reason; which was hilarious every time because Mihawk was a man of trained extreme patience and to see him loose his shit when she talked through the roof was something worthy of paying front-row seats for.

"_MEANIE~!" _she pouted, already out of the room, unwilling to let Mihawk wait more than needed.

* * *

Perona poked at the pancakes before her cautiously. Sure they looked and smelled mouthwatering but the pretty decorations could just be a distraction or a coverup to make her less suspicions of the trap laying before her. Yes, you never know. She looked to the green-haired boy sitting in front of her who was just settling down and about to stuff a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. **Psh, the guys practically drooling on himself. OH! That's it! Perfect! If he doesn't die then its safe. **She slyly looked out of the corner of her eyes to Mihawk, who was sitting to her right at the narrow end of the long table, watching him eating as well.

Mihawk noticed that Perona was yet to eat. He would not normally care but being that he was the one that made the food and it bugged him a bit that his effort be for no reason he spoke up, "Is something wrong? Are you allergic to any of the fruits?"

The pink-haired girls eyes shot open, "No. No, that's not it. It-its just that Zoro g-got more than me." That was obviously a lie since he had served all three of them the same amount but she had her plan in mind.

"Did not!" Zoro rebuked, his mouth full of food.

"Roronoa, don't speak with your mouth full like that." Mihawk said as though he was talking to a six year old.

While Zoro turned his head to the left to shoot hawk-eyes a look Perona reached over the table and switched her plate with Zoro's, earning a confused look from Mihawk and a "What the hell is wrong with you!" from Zoro.

"There, you can have mine. Now we're even and its fair," she said as she poured more jam and drowned the pancakes in syrup.

Zoro stayed there with a blank stare on his face as he tried to figure out the logic behind what she just did and said. **Che, I think she's worse than Luffy in that depar- **he squinted his eyes in even more disbelief as he watched her pile on sugar on top of her already unrecognizable breakfast. He turned his head back to Mihawk

Mihawk had a questioning look of his own, his eyebrow crawling further up his forehead as the girl began to ravenously devour the crazy amounts of sugar before her. He had guessed that she had a sweet tooth from the treats that she had pleaded him for the last time he set out to stock up but this was almost unbelievable.

"Yeah, okay. You can have them. Thanks for asking." Zoro told her, sarcasm oozing off of his words. **Whatever. **He returned his attention to the food before him. **Technically I get more, **he thought with a smile from ear to off the weirdness that just occurred he dug into his plate and shoved in another mouthful. **They're so good. **Okay, hawk-eyes was defiantly better at this stuff than he would have thought. It was not better that Sanji's cooking, nothing was, but it was sure hell of a lot better than what Zoro had been cooking up the past month. **But then again, why the hell did he even make breakfast in the first place if that was supposed to be my responsibility?**

* * *

Perona and Zoro were finished with their meal before Mihawk, like always, and where _"patiently" _waiting for Mihawk to finish. Once they saw that he was done they were up and on their way out when Mihawk's words stopped them, "Where do you two think you are going?"

"I-"

"-Well, since you're the one who served breakfast we thought you were cleaning up too." Perona said slightly embarrassed.

"All the more reason for you two to get the duty of cleaning up,' he said matter-of-factually as he walked pass them and out of the dinning-room.

"Of course," Zoro huffed as he picked up the dishes and dragged Perona into the kitchen before she got a chance to run away.


End file.
